


Hope and love

by alexisriversong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU where Voldemort has been destroyed and everyone is happy and alive afterwards)<br/>Sirius goes home and is very happy to see his Remus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope and love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a RP we had in Omegle and it was good so we decided to exchange emails and post it on here as a fanfiction ^_^ 
> 
> ENJOY!

Remus smiled gently as he put baby Hope down in her crib for her nap. He and Sirius had adopted her just over a year ago, a few months after Voldemort was defeated, they decided they wanted to start their own family, after babysitting Harry so many times. Remus looked round and left Hope's nursery as he heard the front door open and Sirius come in. 

"Hello Remus" whispered Sirius not knowing if Hope was asleep, "how was your day?" He leaned in and kissed his partner.

"It was good, busy though," Remus replied, smiling gently, "how was work?"

Sirius walked towards the sofa and sat down, "tiring, very tiring," he said, closing his eyes and massaged them with his fingers.

Remus sat next to him, putting his hand on Sirius' knee, "you work too hard," he said, kissing his cheek.

Sirius leaned into his partner's body resting his head on his shoulder, "I know but we need the money for Hope."

"I know," Remus murmured, wrapping his arms around him, "but we've got money saved just in case."

Sirius turned his head and kissed his partner again softly, "missed you all day, but I know I need to work"

Remus kissed him back, "I could get a job," he said, "Hope could go to my mum's while I'm working, if it'll help you."

Sirius smiled and nuzzled Remus neck sniffing him, "you know that would be problematic when the moon is full"

He sighed a little, "I know," he murmured, "it's already hard enough."

Knowing his partner was beginning to think too much Sirius began to kiss his partner's neck licking and nipping at the soft skin.

Remus moaned quietly, "you always know when I need distracting," he said.

Sirius chuckled moving his hands on Remus' front and unbuttoning his shirt kissing and sucking on every inch of skin revealed. He stopped for a second and waved his wand around the room "Muffliato" he whispered before finishing his job with the shirt and beginning to suck on his partner's nipples.

Remus groaned, "God, Sirius," he muttered, letting his eyes fall shut as Sirius kissed his chest, "it's been so long since we last did this."

Sirius groaned and straddled his partner's legs pushing his crotch against his. He hissed with pleasure, "I know" he muttered, "never going to let all this time pass again." He kissed Remus passionately and pushed his tongue in his mouth.

Remus groaned a little, tangling his hands in Sirius' hair and kissing him hard and he pushed his hips up against Sirius'.

Sirius groaned attacking Remus nipples again and fumbling to remove his trousers, "too many clothes" he muttered.

"I could say the same thing to you," Remus panted, tugging at Sirius' shirt, "take this off."

Sirius smiled, "not this time" he pinned his partner's hands to the sofa and got down from his lap kneeling between his legs and kissing all the way down to his clothed crotch.

Remus groaned, "Padfoot, please," he mumbled, bucking his hips up to Sirius' mouth.

Sirius groaned at the nickname, it made him impossibly hard. He finished undressing Remus, with two swift movements taking his boxers and his trousers and, without saying a word, took his erection in his mouth and begun to suck.

"Oh Merlin," Remus gasped, trying not to thrust into Sirius' mouth, one hand in his partner's long black hair, the other clutching the sofa, "feels amazing."

Sirius smiled and licked the underside of Remus cock, licking the precum from the tip and held tightly onto his hips then, taking a deep breath, he took him deep in his throat, bobbing his head.

Remus arched his back, his voice hoarse, "I can't-" he muttered, "I'm close."

Sirius stopped suddenly and separated from his lover, "not yet, Sweetheart"

"Sirius," Remus whined, "come on, please."

Sirius chuckled, pinning his lovers hands to the couch so he couldn't touch himself and kissed him, "don't touch yourself until I tell you," he whispered in his ear. He took Remus' legs and put them on his shoulders then sucked his fingers and pushed one in Remus entrance.

Remus arched his back again, "a little warning next time," he muttered as he got used to the feeling of Sirius' finger inside of him, "I need you inside me, Sirius."

"So eager today mmmh?" he pushed a second and a third finger inside his lover hitting his prostate with every stroke, with his other hand he unzipped own his trousers and took his erection in hand, he moaned in relief, finally free of the restraint of his trousers and he was painfully hard.

Remus groaned as Sirius hit that spot inside him that felt so good, he opened his eyes, "hey," he muttered, "if I'm not allowed to touch myself, you can't touch yourself either."

"I've got to get ready to enter you don't I? We can't allow you to come before we finish," he twisted his fingers in his partner and then removed them completely. 

He aligned himself with his lover. It was incredibly arousing to see Remus naked sprawled on the sofa ready to be taken by him, even though Sirius himself was still half dressed. Just the thought of the friction between his clothes and the naked body of his partner could make him come but he had to wait just a bit more, "ready?"

"Ready," he muttered, moaning, "just fuck me, Sirius, hard, I need you in me."

Sirius smiled and pushed inside groaning, "so tight" he panted settling inside Remus' body, letting him adjust to his size before beginning to move, his clothes making friction with every thrust of his hips.

"Faster Padfoot," Remus gasped, pushing his hips down to meet Sirius' thrusts.

Sirius fucked him faster and faster, moaning and panting over him, his legs hurting with the effort, he leaned in and kissed Remus messily, grabbing his thighs with strength enough to leave marks as he hit his partner's prostate with every thrust, "Moony"

Remus moaned loudly, tangling his hands in Sirius' hair as he pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, he didn't care if Sirius left bruises on his skin.

Sirius sucked on his lovers top lip and then put his forehead on his shoulder panting heavily. "Close" he muttered, "touch yourself."

Remus groaned and reached down to touch himself, "I'm so close," he muttered and a few minutes later he came, screaming Sirius' name.

Feeling Remus come wetting his shirt, Sirius felt his partner's walls squeezing his cock and he came shouting with two more thrusts of his hips biting down on his partner's neck.

Remus closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he came down from his orgasm, his arms still around Sirius.

Sirius fell on his knees, slipping out from Remus, his head resting on his lover's stomach, completely spent. He stood like that for a few minutes, enjoying his partner's arms around his body and catching his breath. 

Until Hope began to cry in the other room.

Remus sighed a little, "one of us has to go and check on her," he muttered, "and I'm naked, you're practically still dressed."

Sirius smiled, got up and kissed his partner's lips, then he removed his sticky shirt, tucked his cock in his pants, removed the muffliato spell and went to his daughter's nursery. She stopped crying as soon as she saw him and smiled instead. He took her in his arms and hugged her close to his heart.

Remus sat up and pulled his jeans back on, going through to the nursery and hugging Sirius from behind, smiling gently at the baby. "she's always smiling," he said, "she's such a happy baby."

Sirius smiled, "of course she's happy with a you as a father. How could she not be?" He looked at his baby with love and right there and then he was the happiest man of the world with his love and his daughter wrapped around his heart. 

Remus smiled, kissing Sirius' cheek, "she's got you too, she's a lucky little girl," he said, feeling his heart melt with love and pride, he honestly thought he'd never be able to be a father because he's a werewolf. 

Sirius smiled, “she definitely is.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated ^_^ 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
